


One Week Trip (Klance)

by Story_Teller



Series: Secret Love [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Disneyland, Gay, Hotel, M/M, Pidge - Freeform, Romance, Shiro - Freeform, Trip - Freeform, Voltron, beach, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, secondbook, weektrip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller/pseuds/Story_Teller
Summary: A week or two trip to earth. What will they do? How will Keith and Lances relationship change? Will their secret come out or stay hidden?





	1. Trip planning

“So paladins this meeting is for our trip that will last about a week. We need to decide what to do. A few days we will split of and go meet up with our families. Then what else?” Shiro asked.  
“I’d like to go to the beach.” I wink at Allura. I give up on the whole fake daring Allura thing, as long as I flirt I’ll be good. Anyways when ever I ask her about it she won’t tell me the truth.  
“Ok then we will go to the beach for about a day. Anyone disagree?” Shiro asks the team. They all shake their heads, in agreement.  
“Shiro, can we go to Disneyland?” I asks beside Keith.  
“Ok. Who wants to go to Disneyland?” Everyone raises their hand except Keith. I lean over the couch where everyone was sitting. I then whisper in Keith’s ear.  
“You know if you raise your hand we can go and we can talk Shiro into getting hotel rooms and you and I can maybe get one together.” I pull away from him and his hand shoots up, making us go to Walt Disneyland.  
“Hey Shiro what if we got hotel rooms?” I ask Shiro and everyone turns to look at me.  
“Sure, if we stay there for a few days.” Shiro says as everyone nods in agreement.  
“Anything else?” Shiro asks. Everyone shakes their heads.  
“Alright we will figure everything out as we head to earth. Let’s head out.” Shiro says as we all break off into different areas. I then go over and talk to Allura.  
“Hey Allura. So you know what happened a month ago?”  
“Yeah.” Allura nods as she blushes.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask if you’d, like to.... talk it private?” I say as I pull her out of the room and into the closes bathroom near us. She looks at me confused as I close the door. I turn around to look at her.  
“Hey... can you date me?” I ask her, hitting around the bush.  
“Yeah, I can. I wanted to anyways.” Allura says as she leans up and presses her lips against mine. I back up a bit.  
“What?” She asks me.  
“It’s to protect a secret, something you can’t tell anyone about yet.” I say as I put my hand on the side of her cheek.  
“What is it lance?” She pushes her cheek into my hand.  
“Keith and I are.... dating, and we aren’t ready to tell anyone but the way we’ve been acting, it may lead to suspension.” I say as I retract my hand.  
“Sure, I’ll do it.” Allura says a little disappointed.  
“I’m sorry.” I say as I hug her. I then whisper “thank you, for doing this though.” I kiss her cheek and leave the bathroom. I head out and go over to Pidge.  
“Hey Pidge, are you booking rooms?” I ask her as I poke her.  
“Yeah. Why?” Pidge responds.  
I cock my head as i say, “For me and Allura.”  
“I’ll think about it.” She says as she flicks her hand towards me. I smirk and go over to where Keith is. I have a plan so I put it into action. So I push on Keith’s chest. He looks at me from where he was watching Allura and looks pissed off.  
“What the fuck was that for?” He says as he looks at me. I push on his chest again, harder this time. He then pushed on my chest which hurt because of my wounds.  
“Bitch.” I say as I push on him again a bit too hard because he almost falls over.  
“Oh that’s it.” He says as he drops his jacket. He then pulls his fist back, exposing his abs for a minute. He then hits me in the jaw. I feel the blood on my cheek. Great another wound for the count.  
“Keith, Lance Stop it! I’ll put you in a room together.” Pidge says as I mouth the words go along with it. We bring our attention back to our fight as I punch him in the shoulder, hard.  
“That’s it! You two are spending the week with each other.” Pidge barks at us. We then groan in response and she sticks her tongue out at us. We then stomp off in opposite directions. I headed to my room and waited for Keith. After a few minutes, I hear my door open. I sit up and look over to see Allura. I cock my head to the side.  
“Hey what’s going on? Are you and Keith ok?” Allura asks me with a worried but hopeful expression.  
“We are fine, just a little fight.” I respond as Allura walks over to my bed, while she sways her hips.  
“So what are you doing?” She asks as she sits on the end of my bed across from me, since I turned to face her.  
“I... I’m waiting for Keith. I don’t know where he’s at.” I say as I look over towards the door. I then look back at her.  
“I wish this could, be real.” She says as she looks down with puppy dog eyes.  
“I’m sorry. As I said, I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.” I say as I look back at the door.  
“I know.” She sighs as she gets up and leaves. I then lay back down and sigh. He’s not coming, at least not right now.


	2. The California Grand Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appearleny their fool proof plan worked and pidge booked Keith and Lance in one room. Room 185, the room they will be in for their threes day stay at Disneyland.

“...Lance..” I hear his angel like voice.  
“..Lance wake up.” I open my eyes and roll over. I look up at Keith.   
“Mmmm.” I say groggily.   
“We need to pack up some clothes because we are going to Disneyland for three days and we are almost there.”   
“How long?” I ask as I prop myself up with my elbows.  
“One hour, I’ll help you pack.” Keith says as he goes and gets my suitcase from my closet. He then started picking out my outfits and packing them. Mmm. I’ll just go back to sleep since he is packing me up. 

“...Paladins we are here!” Shiro says I’ve the intercom, waking me up. I sit up and look around. Keith left my suit case right by my bed. Huh. I get up and get dressed real quick. I then grab my suit case and leave my room. I then go to the living area where everyone else is.   
“Hey lance.” Everyone says in unison.  
“Hey guys.” I say as I nod towards them.  
“Alright everyone is here. Let’s head out.” Shiro says as he leads us out of the Castel. We then walk about a half mile to the hotel. Apparently we are staying at Disney’s Grand California Hotel. We get up to the entrance. I look up and around, it’s cabin themed. Cool. I look around and everyone went in. Even Keith did. I walk in following a little behind everyone. I see Shiro at the counter checking us all in, like a dad. I also see Allura helping him. I chuckle to myself. I turn away from the check in counter and see the Hugest living room ever. I forgot what it was like here. I mean I only came here once for only a day or two, but it was one of my fondest memories because I was with my family. I go out and stand in the middle. I twirl around and start zooming around the room.   
“Lance! Get over here!” Shiro barks at me. Shiro is our space dad, there is no denying it. I walk over to the counter and put my face on it. I’m acting like a five year old even though I’m 18.   
“Alright Pidge and hunk you are room 183. Keith and lance you are room 185. Allura, you and I are room 182.” Shiro says as he gives Pidge and Keith the keys.   
“Go settle in. We will meet up when I send you guys a text, so that means keep your phone on.” Shiro says as we all run towards 100-200 corridor. Keith gets there before me which I’m fine with because he opens the door. When we step in, I feel the magic pull at me. The room is decorated like a caving but has pictures of Bambi around the room. Keith closes and locks the door behind us. I pull out the stands for our suit cases out. I put them across from the beds. Two beds. I chuckle at the thought. I set my suit case on the stand. I then go over to the bed and jump on it. It’s really squishy and bouncy.   
“Hey Lance, I’m gonna grab a quick shower. Wanna join?” Keith asks me as I lick my lips.   
“Sure I’ll be there in a minute.” I say as he goes into the bathroom. I go and unzip my suit case to see what I have to chose from. When I look in I see... my sex toys? I blush. How did he find them? I hid them so well too. I pull them out and throw them under the bed. I then start to dig through my clothes. He didn’t pack me pjs but other stuff instead. I then find my outfits and a swim suit, I guess they have a pool here. I then pull out an outfit and set it on my bed. It’s a blue shirt with a red strip in the middle. I then have a pair of jeans to go with it. I don’t have Disney clothes or Mickey ears because I haven’t been to Disneyland since I was about 7. But I hope that I can get some this trip. I then go to the bathroom once I chose my outfit out. I open the bathroom door, and enter. I pull off my clothes and pull the curtain back. I then see Keith lying down in the water.  
“Keith?” I asks as I tap him.  
“Hop in lance.” Keith says and I do so.  
“Why a bath?”   
“Because I felt like it.” He says. His back is two the Faust and my back is to the back end of the tub. Keith then bites his lip. I knew what that meant. He then looked up at me. He then laid his legs out straight from when he was holding them to his chest. He got on his knees and crawled to me. He stopped a half inch away from my ear.   
“And I wanted you.” He bit my ear after he whispered those words.  
“Then fuck me Keith. It’s why I punched you.” I say and he wraps his hands around my neck. I kiss him and he kisses me back. He bites my lip and I grab his member. I started to rub but he grabbed my hand, stopping from rubbing it. He put my hand to the side. He didn’t care so he just decided to go at it.   
“K-Keith.” I planted as he did all sorts of things to me. So many beautiful things just to make me see the stars. I then put my hand on his chest and stop him once we’ve both cum.   
“D-Do you really, I mean really love me?” I ask him as I look up into his eyes. “Because I don’t want to be your fuck buddy and that’s it. I want to be your lover as cheesy as it sounds.” He looks into my eyes. A tear rules down his cheek. I brush it away.  
“Why would you ever think that. I love you more than the moon or starts. The morning or night. Breathing or choking. I’d do anything, be anything for you.” He says as he kisses my forehead.  
“Did he tell you?” I ask as I pull back.  
“Who? Tell me what?” Keith questioned me cocking his head to the side. He pulled back and sat down on his butt with his knees pulled to his chest.  
“Shiro, did he tell you what I said. I think he may know.” I say as I pull my legs up to my chest.  
“Yeah he told me. He also told me that he thinks that you love me more than a friend because how you only said my name.” Keith responds as a tear rolls down my cheek.   
“He knows. I’m sorry. He knows I’m bi and your gay.” I start to sob.  
“It’s ok. He won’t say anything to the others.” Keith says as he looks up at me. Ring! Ring!   
“I guess it’s time to finish up.” I say as I stand up. I help Keith up and we finish by taking a shower. We then get out and get dressed. I grab my phone and money. I look over at Keith. I walk over to him. I kiss his neck. I then pull back.   
“Heh. Keith I think you have a hickey.” I say as I look at the back of his neck. Keith looked up and went to the bathroom.   
“Lance. You piece of crap. You promised we wouldn’t leave hickeys on each other.” Keith says as he looks at me as he takes his pony tail out.  
“I’m sorry. But you still look good with your mullet.” I say and kiss him. I then go to the hotel door.  
“Come on, hurry up Keith.” I say and he appears next to me. “You got your phone?” I double check with him because I know I got my stuff.  
“Yeah.”  
“Money?”  
“Yep.”  
“Room key?”   
“That’s what I was forgetting.” He says as he runs and grabs the key. I open the door and exit. I wait for Keith outside. I pull my phone out to see that we are meeting at White Water Snacks. Keith comes outside as I put my phone up my phone and he locks the door. Then we are off.


	3. A Taste of Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up with the gang. They all go on a ride and are preparing to ride the second one. Keith helps Lance as he freaks out over the rides. All the while Allura breaks the news to Lance and tells him something she thinks she feels.

We meet up with everyone at White Water Snacks inside of the hotel. They are all sitting around a table, so Keith and I head over and meet up with them.   
“Hey guys.” I say and wave. They all nod at me.  
“Alright. Since we got here at 6pm and it’s now 7pm, we are just gonna go into Disney California Adventure. By the way tomorrow we will have an hour early access to California Adventure so tomorrow, we will start out there.” Shiro informs us as he gives us our tickets, that Pidge has made into wristbands. We all put them on, and they’ll stay on until we leave. I hate wristbands. Everyone stands up from the table. We then leave the hotel. We go in the back way to California Adventure which is through the hotel. The only sucky thing is that we have to go through security which takes forever. We go through and it takes about ten minutes because of Shiros arm being metal. Once we are in the park, Shiro starts to lead. Keith speeds up and follows Shiro. We all walk in a huge group together. Coran stayed back at the Castel to keep an eye on everything. Allura then stops and starts walking with me at my pace.   
“Hey Allura!” I say as I look over at her. I slip my hand in hers. She keeps it in like I was hoping for.   
“Hey Lance.” She responds as she looks at me.   
“So hows it gonna work out, the cover up I mean.” I make sure not to talk that loud. She pulls her hand out as I say that. She then stops and steps in front of me.  
“I can’t do this.” Allura says as she puts a hand on my chest. I feel my heart drop. I needed this to keep it a secret.  
“W-What? What?” I ask as I grab her hand.  
“I can’t fake it because, it isn’t real and I think I love, Shiro.” She says as I let go of her hand. I drop my head down.  
“I’m sorry.” She says as she looks at me. I lift my head up and look at her.  
“It’s ok. Anyways I think Shiro likes you.” I say as I smile towards her even though my heart is cracking. It’s not because I thought it was real but because she won’t help me when she helps everyone.   
“Are you sure?” She asks as she puts her hand on my cheek.  
“Yeah it’s fine. Perfectly fine.” I say as I put my hand in hers.   
“Ok?” She says as she rubs my cheek.   
“Ok. Go and catch up with Shiro. Go take a hit.” I say as she kisses my forehead.  
“I will.” She says and runs to catch up with the group, who are a couple feet ahead of us. I run and catch up to the group. I then see Keith come to the back of the group. Why did I give such a fuck about her? I blew it off. I’m at Disneyland, why do I need to worry about her. I then focus my attention on where we are walking to. I turn to Keith and look at him.   
“Hey do you know where we are going?” I ask him as he looks at me.  
“We are going to Soarin’ Around the World. Then we will do another ride or two before the park closes at 9pm.” Keith says as he grabs my hand. I yank it away.  
“What?” Keith asks me looking worried.  
“It’s just. Can we hold pinkies instead?” I ask. He looks at me weird but nods his head unsurely. I put my pink in his and our pinkies link like a pinky promise. We then get in line for Soarin’ Around the World. It says it’s a 30 minute wait. After we wait the first 15 minutes, we get to the person who gives us tells us what side and door to go to. We also grab 3D glasses apparently. I wonder if this is a 3D movie thing because I don’t really temper Disneyland because it was so long ago. We go to the left and go to door 1, row 1. While we are in line, I see who’s sitting by who. It’s, Shiro, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, then me. We then have a few other people behind us. Then above us shows the instructions for getting on the ride apparently. Huh, wasn’t expecting that we had to wear seat belts. After another minute or two, the doors open and we go into the show room. It looks so much more different than what I was expecting. There are three rows of long swings kinda. We go to the first row and go sit down in the middle because that’s where we got put. I start to see everyone take off their bags and put them under the chair. I turn to Keith and look at him.  
“Do you know what’s going on?” I ask as I look forward to find a screen that’s like a movie theater one. This is so not what I was expecting.   
“Lance, buckle. You’ll see.” Keith says as he smirks. I look down and buckle my self in. A guy comes up and asks us to tug on our seat belts. He then nods and leaves. I cock my head towards Keith. The lights then turn off. We then start to move up ward. “K-Keith! What the fuck!” I yell at him. He than grabs my hand and squeezes it. The screen then lights up. I close my eyes and bury my face into Keith’s sleeve. I feel coldness. It is cold. I also feel like wind is being blown at me.   
“Lance come on look. There are polar bears.” Keith whispers in my ear. I lift my head up to see that we flew by a momma and baby polar bear. I sit up straight and start to get excited as we soar over Sidney Australia. I then let go of Keith’s hand as I feel the wind. A plane than comes at us and sprays water at us, which is like a mist against my skin. We then go from place to place. From a place with a Castel, to Africa, to China. We then go to Egypt, then India, then the Grand Canyon and Hawaii. We lastly go to the Niagara Falls, Paris, and stop at Disneyland. We then get blasted by fireworks and the screen goes blue. The ride then goes down and the lights come on. I sit there for a minute with my jaw dropped. I unbuckle myself and get out of my seat. I exit with the others following me. We throw our glasses in a bin and end up outside. I look at them all and they are saying how amazing that is. It looks like Allura and Shiro are closer because she hanging on to his arm. Then hunk and pidge are saying how amazing it was. I then look over to Keith.   
“That was fucking amazing.” I say in a whisper.  
“There’s more to come.” Keith says between a chuckle. Once we are outside by a store for Soarin Around the World, we stop.   
“Ok guys, so let’s take a vote for the last ride of the night since it’s 8pm and we want to be up early Tomorrow.” Shiro says and we all nod.  
“So here are the two rides. Ride one is Monsters Inc. and ride two is Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout.” Shiro says looking to everyone.   
“I want Mission Breakout.” Pidge and Hunk say in unison.  
“I would rather have Monsters Inc. and save the other ride for tomorrow.” Allura says, disagreeing with Pidge and Hunk.   
“I’m gonna vote for Lance and I. I want Monsters Inc. for Lances sake because he freaked out on Soarin’ Around the World. So there are two votes for that from us.” Keith says I look at him, then punch his shoulder.   
“I did not.” I say as I punch him. He sticks his tongue out and Shiro cuts off our bickering.  
“Well that means three votes for Mission Breakout and three for Monsters Inc. because I voted for Mission Breakout.” Shiro says.  
“What are we gonna do for the tie breaker?” Hunk asks. We all think for a minutes  
Then pidge looks up, “We asks a random stranger.” Pidge says as she grabs a random stranger.   
“Hey what ride do you think we should go on. Monsters Inc. or Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout?” Pidge asks as the lady thinks for a minute. She then winks at me, I swear, it was directed at me.  
“Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout for sure.” She says and leaves.  
“Well that settles it. Mission Breakout it is then.” Shiro says as he leads everyone over to it. We walk down the trolley path and turn left at Monsters inc.   
“I’m sorry we didn’t get to do that but I’ll make sure that I sit by you.” Keith says as we get up to the ride. It says it’s a ten minute wait, probably because of fireworks. I don’t understand why Keith says that, but then I hear the screams. I stop dead in my tracks.  
“Keith. What is this ride?” I ask as I look up.   
“It isn’t that bad. Anyways I’ll be with you.” Keith says as he grabs my hand and pulls me into the line with the others. The wait goes by quickly but feels like forever. After what feels like forever, we are in the pre-show room. Once ya and like ten other people are in the room they close the door. Then it shows the collecter and yes I do know some of these movies, like Guardians of the Galaxy, one of my favorites. As they say what to do, Rocket pops out of nowhere and tells us what to do. After the pre-show, we go into another line but only wait five minutes. We then got put into a line for an elevator. The doors opened and we loaded in. Keith and I were in the back right corner. While the rest of us were spread out with a few other people with us. We then buckle our seat belts and they ask us to pull on our seatbelts again. They then leave the elevator and the help lights turn off and I didn’t know what was coming next.


	4. Disney can’t keep nightmares away or can it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Guardians of the Galxey ride and the hotel room.

The elevator started to move backwards and stopped. Rockets shadow appeared in front of us. He pulled out the audio and put in a soundtrack. He told us to raise our hands so we all did. Then the elevator dropped.  
“Ahhhh!” I screamed as we fell. We then went up and I grabbed on to the Handel rails. It slowed and bounced lightly at a scene that showed wires that were burned out. The doors closed and we fell again. We then went up and saw everyone fighting a monster. We then fell again and went up, stopping a few times. Then we shot up to the top. The doors opened to show a view of the park.   
“Woah.” I say. It feels like we spend an entirety. The it dropped. We went up and down twice and the elevator stopped. The doors opened and the elevator pulled in. The main doors opened and a person opened the elevator door. Everyone unbuckled as the rows dismissed one by one. When I stand up, I almost fall over because my legs are so tight. Keith catches me and helps me stand up.  
“You ok?” He asks as he holds me up.   
“Y-Yeah. Just a little on edge.” I say as my feeling comes back to my legs.  
“Ok.” He says as I stand up on my own. We then leave the ride and exit through the gift shop. Everyone is outside waiting for us, so we join them.  
“Alright. So the park closes in about 30 minutes but we need to go to bed and we still need. So we are going to head to the hotel. We are going to eat and then we will head to our rooms.” Shiro says as we start to walk towards the hotel. We then enter the hotel. We go over to White Water Snacks again because everything else is fancy, which we may do another day. We order our food and eat. Once we are done, we all say goodnight to one another and split off towards our rooms. Keith and I enter our room. He closes the door as I go over to my suitcase. I pull out a pair of shorts for my sleep clothes. I pull off my shirt and Jeans. I then slip on my pants. I then grab my phone, along with my wallet. I walk over to my nightstand and chuck my wallet in the drawer. I then plug my phone in its charger that’s in the alarm clock and set it on the nightstand. I go over to the bathroom and open the door. I see Keith brushing his teeth so I join him. After we were done, Keith looked at me.  
“Are you really only going to wear that to sleep in?”   
“Mmmm mh.” I say agreeing as I got into bed. After a minute I feel Keith kiss my forehead and he turned the lights off. We decided to sleep in separate beds in case of anything. I drifted off to sleep in minutes. 

“....Lance...”   
“...Lance....” Where is he?  
“Keith!” I call out into the a bliss.  
“Lance! Help! L-Lance!” Keith cries out. Then it appeared, a house. It looked like the house of my youth.   
“Lance! Help me!” Keith yells. I run towards his scream but Shiro stops me with his arm.i try to push it away but he won’t drop his arm.  
“Lance help me!” Keith cried.   
Boom!  
“K-Keith.” I called out through his screams.  
“Let go of me Shiro!” I yell through tears as I struggle against Shiros damn metal arm. I see the house fall due to the flames. Shiros arm falls and I run for what seems like miles, days, years. Then I make it to the house.   
“Keith!” I yell as I look through rubble for him. I then see his hand with his fingerless gloves. I don’t see his hand moving but I still pull him out of the ruble. His body is violently burned and torn. His clothes are in that condition too. I then listen for his heartbeat. None.   
“Keith. K-Keith.” I whispered through tears. I felt like I stayed there for months, just crying. Then his body vanished along with everything else. Then I heard it.  
“Why didn’t you save me, you mutt.” Keith says as I look at him. He looks perfect but the flames are around him.  
“You could never protect this team, let alone me.” He says, bring my securities down.   
“But hey. I did lov———.” Shiros arms go around his mouth and he pulls him into the flames.

“Ahhh!” I scream as I sit up. Sweat dripping down my spine. I look over to see Keith stirring. I then see the time which it’s 6am and we don’t get up for another hour. I feel the tears burning my cheeks. I grip my hair and my chest trying to regain reality but failing to. I won’t be ok until I know he’s ok. So I get out of bed and go over to him. I touch him. I know he’s alright but I can’t sleep, not now at least.  
I shake him lightly. “Keith.” I whispered into his ear.   
“Mmm.” Keith says waking up slightly. He then recognizes my face. He then sits up right away. He turns to look up at me but gets out of bed instead. He then pulled me to his chest. I grabbed his back, listening to his heartbeat to make sure he was alive.   
“What happened?” Keith asks after a minute.   
“You. I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t save you from the fire.” I leave out the part about Shiro.   
“Shh. It’s ok. Come on. You can sleep with me.” Keith says as we get into bed. He knew I didn’t want to talk but to just feel safe and know he was safe. So I cuddle up to his chest as tightly as I can. He then starts to whisper soothing things to me, making me fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. Had a hard time figuring out what plot points should happen in this chapter.


	5. Wake Up Call

Beep! Beep!  
“Ugh..” I groan as I sit up.   
Beep! Beep!   
I turn over and give my phone the evilest look. I then click the turn off button to stop the alarm. I look over to see that I’m not in the bed I was in last night but I am in Keith’s bed instead. I get out of bed still groggy. I go over to the table in the corner of the room. It’s themed like a tree log. I unplug my phone and look to see the time to make sure it was 6am, which in fact, it was. I sigh as I turn my phone off. I then go back over to Keith. I then sit on the bed a little bit and put my hand on his shoulder. I rub it.   
“Keith.” I say as he turns and lays on his back.   
“Keith, wake up.” I say as I stand up and remove the blankets. He then starts to stir, probably because of the sudden contact of the rathe cold air. He likes to sleep warm, that’s why I did this tactic.   
“Keith.” I whisper into his ear as I rub his chest.   
“Just a little longer.” Keith whimpers as he opens his eyes then closes them again.  
“No. Get up!” I barked at him but all he did was lay own his chest with his ears in the pillow. Fine time for my back up plan.  
“Fine! I’ll get Allura to take a shower with me since she’d rather do it then you would.” I say as I stand up. Keith shoots up.   
“Is that really what it takes for you to get out of bed?” I question him as he stands up and starts getting undressed from his pjs. He thinks over the question for a minute.  
“I guess. I mean she’s like the devil to me.” He responds as he enters the bathroom. I then undress too. Once we are both settled in the hot shower, I talk.  
“Why? She hasn’t done anything to you.”   
“She’s just taking away or has tried to take everyone I love.” Keith responds in a hurt voice.  
“How?” I shrug because I’m confused. He starts to clean my hair as we sit in silence. Once the soaps washed out of my hair and he’s working on his, he responds.   
“She....” he begun but trailed off.  
“She...?” I question, trying to prompt his answer.  
“She tried to take you way twice and she’s taking Shiro away. The two people I care about the most, and the only people who have cared about me.” He says as he rinses out his hair.  
“What about Adam?” I ask Keith. I know very little about Adam. For example, how Adam died when Keith was like five. It’s actually pretty sad. Died in battle and that’s as far as I know. I also know Shiro watched his plane go down. Shiro has to live for Keith. Honestly it’s funny though, how Allura can turn the gayest men straight, or bisexual.   
“Adam died when I was five. I thought I told you that? But with that I didn’t know him much and no one can take him away.” Keith says as we wash our bodies. We then rinse.  
Once we are out of the shower, I apologize, “Keith, I’m sorry. I should have figured that.” He shakes his head and hugs me.  
“It’s ok.” He says as he pulls back, and then my phone rings. I pick up the phone as I tie the towel around my waist better.   
“Are you guys up?” Shiro says through the phone. I didn’t even look at the caller ID so it startled me.   
“Um yeah. Keith and I just finished taking a shower.” I say into the phone.  
“You guys must’ve been up early then.” Shiro says.  
“We honestly got up half an twenty minutes ago, at 6 like you said.” I say as I walk over to my suit case.   
“Heh.” Shiro chuckles.   
“So you guys took showers separately?” Shiro asks, clearly amused.  
“Why wouldn’t we?” I ask Shiro.  
“You haven’t made a move on Keith?” Shiro says shocked.   
“No.” I say.  
“Oh ok. Well hurry up, we meet at 7, so we can grab something to eat and be in the park right at 8.” Shiro says and hangs up. I threw my phone on the bed with my clothes and go over to Keith. I get on his bed.   
“Who was that?” Keith asks questioning my answer will follow, I bet.   
“Your brother, Shiro.” I say as I crawl over to him.  
“What was he asking?” Keith questioned.  
“If I made a move on you yet.” I then sit on top of his legs and slowly scoot up.   
“Mh!” Keith barks out a sharp little moan as I sat on his area.   
“Hmm?” I ask as I stretch myself down towards his chest.  
“Heh. ‘Have you made a move on Keith?’ Have you Lance?” Keith asks responding to Shiro question.  
“Hmm. I don’t know, Have I?” I ask Keith as I sit up. I then pinch his nipple.   
“Ahh.” Keith moans out. He then grabs my hair and yanks a little. We both then sit up. As he’s about to get his clothes, I trap him. I put one arm next to his head and the other grabs his thigh and pulls it up.   
“Ready for a quick fuck?” I ask Keith but he then pouts.   
“I just got cleaned.” He whines. I ignore and then continue.


	6. A Little Turn On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They chose a ride but little did Lance know what Keith has in store about Lance and his thing for Ariel.

“Hey guys!” I yell as Keith and I approach everyone.  
“On time. It seems Shiro and Allura are late.” Pidge says smirking.  
“Pidge, that smirk. Are they?” Keith asks and pidge nods.  
“They are doing it. Hunk and I heard them moaning. Anyways they said we can go on our own.” Pidge says as she shows us the text.  
“Ok, let’s go, guess they will miss on Disney’s California Adventure hour early pass.” Keith says, shrugging as we all leave. We end up being at the gates five minutes before they open. So we have to wait until they open up the hotels gates because they go straight into the park. They start to move people at 7:58. We end up at the front at I’m guessing 8:05. We then go through security and go into the park. We stop near the entrance of Grizzly River Run to talk.   
“Alright, so we are spending the whole day here at Disneyland’s California Adventure park. So what are we going to do?” Pidge asks because she’s basically watching us as a nanny until Shiro and Allura stop screwing each other and show up.   
“I suggest we go to Pixar Pier, then Cars Land, and finish up at Monsters Inc.” Keith suggests.  
“Yeah I agree with that plan.” Hunk nods at me as he speaks.  
“Yeah! I want to see Ariel.” I say as I lick my lip.  
“More like you want to be in her panties.” Pidge nudges Hunk.  
“I think it’s fins but yeah, what adult would want to go on Ariel?” Hunk agrees with Pidge.  
“You both are pieces of shits. Let’s just go.” I say as we I turn to head to the pier. We walk along Grizzly Runs area, we won’t do it until Shiro and Allura get here. Anyways it’s too cold right now to be wet. As we approach Ariel we move from forest to ocean Bay Area. It’s actually a very pretty conversion. We walk right through the line and we chose buddies. Hunk and Pidge, Keith and me. We get in a shell in front of them and they get in one behind us. We first see the Seagull, then we go under the sea. We see Ariel with her collection of items from the land and she’s singing “Part of your world.” Keith leaned over.  
“Is it true? You wanted to bang her?” He whispers and puts his hand on my thigh. The ride stops as we are about to enter the under the sea section of the ride. I look around to see no one can see us. I then put my lips to his ear.  
“Why. You jealous?” I ask Keith as he moves his hand up a bit higher.  
“A little but I don’t know if I should be because...” Keith trails off as the ride starts up again. As we enter the room it’s bright so he retracts his hand. I pull away to enjoy the rest of the ride. The ride then stops as we enter a cave. I scoot closer to him and he wraps his arm around me.   
“You ok, Sharpshooter or are you just thirsty, lover boy?” Keith asks as he puts his other hand back on my thigh. I then feel my pants tighten. Damn it. This is the worst time to get hard.   
“Woah.” Keith whispers, “you sure you’re hard for me or is it for Ariel.” He asks as he puts his hand on my area.   
“F-Fuck Keith. Stop.” I say but my body says other wise as my hand grabs his and guides his hand to rub my area. The ride starts to move again and I push Keith off of me.  
“You piece of shit! First them, now you.” I barked at him, high enough for Pidge and Hunk to hear. Keith shakes his head to smirk his grin off as we start to se Ursula. He then avoids me for the rest of the ride. We then get off of the shell and wait for Pidge and Hunk. They get off with shit eating grins. Pidge links her arm around Keith’s and pulls him along.  
“So did he get hard because of Ariel?” Pidge asks as they leave the building and we follow.  
“Yeah and he got pissed at me for laughing.” Keith says and shakes his head as we start to walk to the next ride.


	7. Damned self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a flashback and remembers Cindy and his first insecurity. The first time he was lost. The first time he was alone. It all came back to him because of his own damned mind, his own damned self.

It’s about 8:40 and we’ve already ridden the Little Mermaid-Ariel’s Undersea Adventure, Golden Zephyr, Goofy’s Sky School, and Jumpin’ Jellyfish. We are now going to go and ride Silly Symphony Swings. We told Allura and Shiro to meet up with us there. They are suppose to meet us in line, which they do.   
“Hey guys. Sorry we slept in a bit.” Shiro says and blushes. I shake my head to keep my thoughts out. I have Keith and he’s all I need.   
“More like.” Pidge then pushes one finger through an ok sign. Allura then turns bright red. I just droop my shoulders a bit but not noticeable. I hate my damned insecurities. We are going to get on the next set of swings for the ride.   
“So, after this we will do the Incredicoaster then Toy Story Midway Mania! We will then split off for about an hour or two until 12 to do whatever else we want on the pier. Then we’ll meet up at cars land by 12:10. Sounds good?” Pidge asks. She’s the one who has to plan on a trip. At least we will have two hours on our own.   
“Yeah it sounds good, but will we do the Pixar Pal-A-Round?” I asks as my eyes light up. I remember that every trip my family went on to Disneyland, we’d even the day by going on the fairs wheel to watch the fireworks and world of color. They no longer do them at the same time so we would only see world of color.   
“Yeah, we will do that tonight as our last ride.” Pidge says as we start to head up to our spots for the ride. We then get on a group of swings near each other. Shiro and Keith are in the front because Shiro wanted to talk or see him. Then it’s Pidge and Hunk in between Keith and I. Then it’s Allura and I. We start to lift up from the ground and my stomach starts to turn. I don’t do well with heights. I mean this is different then Soarin’ Around The World And Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout. We then start to spin so I clutch on, close my eyes, and my body locks up. I hear everyone screaming and enjoying their selves. I know why it’s different it’s because Keith isn’t here with me. Well he is but he isn’t right by me. He isn’t here holding me in his arm, or holding my hand or anything. I always need someone to hold me or talk to me on these rides. It used to be my mom but Keith has taken her place. It feels like it’s gone around a million times but it’s barley began. It starts to turn more, making us turn a bit. I feel the tears slip and I clutch on harder. I hate this.   
“Lance, it’s ok. Open your eyes. It’s fun you’ll see.” I hear Allura say so I open my eyes. I open them and it scares me. Everyone is having fun but how? It’s so scary, but then I feel it. It’s the adrenaline that pumping through me.   
“See it isn’t that bad.” Allura reassures me. We are now fully extended out. I see Keith swinging about. Then Shiros laughing. I wish I was where Shiro was. The ride then starts to slow down and put us up right. We stop turning and it lowers us down. It was fun but it was more scary because Keith wasn’t there. I exit the ride before the rest of the team. That was horrible but it was fun too. My stomach hurts though. I hated seeing Keith having fun without me but I wanted him to be happy. The group then catches up with me.  
“You ok Lance?” I hear Shiro asks. I didn’t realize that I was squatting with my hand on my stomach and my other on the ground to balance me. Allura is then by my side patting me. My stomach hurts and then it becomes worse. Keith doesn’t come to my side. He doesn’t see me until Hunk pushes him while he laughs. Then he sees me when he backs up. Keith comes over to me with a worried look.  
“Lance, what’s wrong? What happened?” Keith asks and I can’t take it. Even Disneyland can’t keep my pain away. I stand up quickly which makes me dizzy. Damn it. I try to look for the bathroom but can’t see one. But I do see an ally. I’ll make a run once no ones looking.   
“I’m. Im ok.” I say stammering. They don’t look convinced.   
“I’m fine really, just got off of the ride a bit too quick.” I say and they still look worried.  
“You don’t have to lie to us lance.” Hunk says as they huddle closer to me.  
“I’m really fine, I’m just going to skip the Incredicoaster this time here at the park. So go on, I’ll catch up with you guys later.” I say as I wave them away. They all start to walk away slowly. So I just turn and make a run for it. I can’t lie and Keith should know. I ran to the alley, hoping Keith would come. I want him to come and save me like my mama would. I went into the little alley between to buildings. It’s only big enough for me to walk in and sit down. I lay my back against one building and my toes touch the other. I pull my knees up since it’s the only way to sit in the alley. I feel so small. I want to be small.   
I know Allura is banging Shiro and I won’t be surprised when they say they are dating. Then Shiro can make Keith so happy when all I can do is make him hurt and worry. I made him mad this morning. Pidge and Hunk are always at my throat. One little slip up and they will rip me to shreds. Is that what friends are supposed to do? I don’t think so, so what are they? Or is this just my damned head fucking me over. I’m gonna lose my family too. What am I gonna do then? Keith doesn’t even give a fuck about where I am. He’s off with everyone else. They don’t know. I stand up and go to the very end of the alley. I then punch the ground with my fists then hit my head on the wall. I scoot back down the back of the alley so I gave the outside. It seems so far now. I then rerap myself up. I start to cry harder. I close my eyes and keep them tight as if I open them I’ll no longer be here.   
My mama and pa, they are going to hate me when I come out as Bi. Then my siblings won’t look up to me. Who would? I’m just a fucked up kid who can’t get things straight. Even Disneyland can’t keep my damned insecurities away. I keep saying it because it’s so true. I hate this. I hate Disneyland. I hate myself. I hate, I hate everything.   
“Hey there little buddy, are you lost?” 

“Hey there little buddy, are you lost?” They asked me. I nodded. I went over to the cast member who was with the character. The lady had black shinny hair. It curled around her brown skin. She seemed like my mama but instead of brown eyes she had stunning blue eyes. It didn’t make sense. I’ve never seen anyone with that look but she was pretty.   
“Come here. You can stay with Pluto and I until we find your mommy. Ok?” She asked as she extended her hand out toward me. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and took her hand. My other hand held my long sleeve to calm myself. Her hand it felt soft and it was motherly. Had she had children before? I looked up and saw a light smile. We started to walk to Pluto’s meet and greet area. This is odd because there are two things I’ve learned to do if I got lost. One was stay in the same place or two go to the list children center at the parks entrance, but I felt safer here with this lady. We then stopped and she had me sit on the bricks near Pluto so she could keep an eye on me.   
“Wait don’t go. What’s your name?” I ask her as I hold on to her hand as she turned to leave. She than turned back to look at me.   
“It’s Cindy, like Cinderella.” She responded and rubbed my hand with her thumb.  
“Did you have a child before?” I asked her and her face harden and soften a bit at the same time. She then squatted down on the ground. She looked up at me.  
“I did. He reminded me of you. A lot.” She said as a tear formed in her eye. I didn’t understand why.  
“What happened? Why are you crying?” I asked as I held her hand tighter.  
“H-He. He died. He got cancer when he was 7 the age you look. This was the last place we took him before he died.” Her tear feel and another came. I felt horrible for doing this.   
“Im sorry. He must’ve been amazing.” I whispered. I then placed my hand on her cheek as my mother had done with me. I took my finger and wiped her tear away.   
“Ok I have to go back to work. Stay here and your parents will find you. If you need anything I’m over there.” She pointed with two fingers to a spot near Pluto. I nodded and she stood up. She then kissed my forehead and rubbed my hair. She then left me there to go to her spot. I must’ve reminded her so much of her son. My parents then found me and thanked her but she seemed so sad to see me go and that made me feel so so bad. 

I look up but no one is there and my tears are heavier. Damn it.  
“Lance! Lance!” I hear someone calling for me.   
“Lance where are you!” I don’t know who it is but I try to make myself smaller.  
“Lance!” I then see him run by. Keith.   
He then slowly walks backwards. “Lance?” He asks into the dark. I see him and he shakes his head. He squints and then he, he leaves.   
“K-Keith.” I whisper out and the tears start. H-How could he not come for me? How? How damn it!?! My phone then starts to buzz so I pull it out. It was Keith. 20 miss calls and I never heard a single one. I then throw my phone out. It starts to buzz again, then he’s back at the light.   
“Lance? You there? Damn it! I’m so sorry for whatever the fuck I did! Please Lance.” I see tears form as he speaks into the phone. He clicks off and looks down. He sees my phone and picks it up. He turns the flash light on and shines it on me. My eyes must look horrible or my whole face. I feel sweaty and dizzy. I feel sick to my stomach but he runs to me. He slides down on his knees in front of me. I open up my legs and He grabs my back violently. My legs then go straight. Damn it . I knew I’d fucked up like I always do. It doesn’t matter where I go but my depression follows.   
“I-I thought someone hurt you or the Galra or something bad happened.” He hugs me tighter. I then hug him back.   
“I-I’m so s-sorry I’m a fuck u-up.” I get out through my jagged breathing. He pulls back at that and puts his hands on the side of my face.   
“You’re not a fuck up.” He says to me rub his thumbs on my cheeks.  
“Yes I am.” I say shaking my head.  
“Fine, if you are then you are only my fuck up and I am yours. Remember that I’ll love you no matter what.” I grab Keith tighter. He would never know about what I was thinking. He will never know. He then lifts me up from the ground and hugs me again.  
“What happened?” Keith asks and I take back what I said.  
“I-I.” I take a breath of air in and out and calm myself a little bit. I hold on to him so I don’t fall down. “I ran off. I saw you with Shiro and you weren’t there for me and Allura and Shiro fucking and Cindy and and all of it and my issues and problems and insecurities.” I stammer out and he kisses the top of my head.  
“It’s ok. Shiro and I will never be anything more than brothers. Allura and Shiro, what’s wrong about that, I thought you loved me?” Keith asks me at the end.  
“I do love you but it just hurt.” I whisper.  
“Ok. Shhhh. It’s ok.” He rubs my head and back.  
“But your problems and insecurities are mine too. You can talk about them with me. Don’t be scared to. I’ll always listen.” He says. He can always calm me but I don’t know how he does.   
“But who’s Cindy?” Keith asks and I’m scared he thinks I’m cheating on him or something like that. We aren’t official, well to each other we are and when someone asks one of us out we say we are dating someone already.   
“Cindy was a cast member who helped me find my parents when I got lost here at Disneyland when I was 7. She lost a child who looked like me. I reminded her of him. When my parents found me and we left she looked so sad like she had lost him again. It became my first...” I trail off.  
“I understand.” Keith says and pulls away from me. He wipes my tears away and looks me in the eye.   
“Come on let’s not ruin the trip. You can still enjoy this. I’ll do whatever you want for the rest of the day. I’ll even tell the others you wanted to be on your own. I’ll stay with you all day and not see the others. Whatever you want.” He says and nods at me. I look at him and nod.  
“That sounds nice. I want to be with you, and only with you. I don’t care what people think and what they see. Just, just stay with me.” I say looking him the eyes.   
“Sure let’s do it. This will be an amazing week.” Keith says as he kisses me. I then kiss him. His lips taste yummy like a cookie. I then lick his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opens his mouth and we fight with our tongues. He grabs my back tighter and pushes me against the wall. I put my hand up my shirt which lifts it up a bit. I keep my hand on his neck as we continue to kiss. He breaks the kiss and moves his lips to my neck. I then put my arm over my head. He then pulls back from me. His smile lightens up. Well more like a smirk. Damn it I feel so hot and my dick is throbbing.  
“P-Please. Daddy.” I whisper out and he blushes. He shakes his head.  
“Not here Lance. I’d have to do it at the hotel.” He says as he takes my hand out of my shirt. I drop my other hand too. He then fixes my hair and his.  
“But it hurts.” I whine at him.  
“It will go away and by the way you looked really hot when you were flustered and it was even hotter when you called me daddy.” He says biting his lip. I blush lightly. I didn’t know that came out. We stare at each other for a few minutes. Keith’s phone then starts to ring. It must be Shiro.  
“Hey Shiro.” He answers. I knew it.  
“Oh sorry, I assumed Shiro called because it was his number, sorry Allura.” He responds and I roll my eyes.  
“Yeah he’s not doing to great. He wants to be on his own but I got him to agree to take me with him.” He explains to Allura.  
“No it’s fine. He’s not a burden.” He answers.  
“No I’m really fine baby sitting his ass.” He chuckles.   
“Ok see you later Allura. Bye.” Keith then puts his phone in his pocket. He turns back to me and hands me my phone. I then slip it into my pocket. He grabs my hand and we leave the small little alley. The alley that held my insecurities and misery.


	8. Let Us Be Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Lance wants is to be ok and he can as long as he has Keith. Keith is all he needs to be Okay.

Keith and I played games at the Game of Pixar Pier. We went over to a store and got Mickey ears. I got the headband with ears. Keith then got the traditional hat with ears. We then went on Toy Story Midway Mania! I ended up beating Keith from 50,000 to 59,000. We decided to rule out doing the Incredicoaster. So now we are in line for Jessie’s Critter Carousel. Damn I feel like I’m 7 again and it makes me so happy. We walk right up to the ride and get on. It’s Keith and I on it with a few other kids. It’s been really dead at California Adventure but that’s good. I get on one of the animals and Keith stays behind me. He puts his hand on my back to hold me on. It’s nice to know he’s there.  
“Hey, come on get on the animal next to me.” I urge him. He nods and gets on. He holds on to the poll with one hand and the other reached out to me. I lace my pinky onto his and blush and look away. The ride starts up and I start to get excited. It’s really fun. Riding rides with Keith to myself. As soon as the ride starts it ends and we get off of the ride and exit through the exit gate. I then grab Keith’s hand.   
“Can we get a churro?” I ask Keith and look at his eyes.  
“Sure you can pay for it your self.” He says and we walk over to the stand. I grip his hand tighter.  
“Let me ask that again.” I say as I lean into his ear.  
“Can you get me a churro, daddy?” I whisper in his year and he right away takes six dollars out for a churro. We then get to the front of the stand.  
“Can I get one churro and a coke?” He asks as he takes his hand away from me to pay the guy. The man then hands Keith the Coke and Churro.   
“Thank you.” Keith nods. He hands me the churro and we start to walk again. He then opens his Coke and it sizzles. We start to walk towards Pixar Piers entrance. We walk and walk and walk until we reach the conversion from the Pacific Warf to Cars Land. I stop and pull my phone to see that it’s 12. Keith than stops at my side.  
“Should we meet up with the others at Radiator Springs Racers? It’s 12 and we can be there by 12:05 ish and wait for them.” I suggest taking a bite of my churro.  
“Sure. As I said I’m fine doing anything.”   
“Ok just make sure to sit by me Keith.” I say as I take my last bite of churro. I then run over and throw my wrapper in a trash can. Keith then comes over to me. He takes a sip of his Coke. He then hands it to me.  
“You can finish it of Lance.” Keith says like he can read my mind. I am really thirsty. I take it and drink it. I finish it and throw it into the trash can. I then kiss Keith and he kisses me back. I lick his lip and I get the taste of Coke. He kisses me back. He must like it a lot. He must like me a lot.  
“Mommy why is that girl and boy kissing?” A kid asks and we look over. I chuckle and look at Keith.   
“Am I the girl?” I ask chuckling.  
“I guess so.” He laughs and pulls away from me. We then reach the Radiator Springs Racers. We wait a few minutes for the group to meet up. They see us and are shock. They all come over quickly.  
“Are you doing better Lance?” Allura asks me with worry.  
“Here I have a few snacks.” Hunk presents me with food.”  
“What happened?” Shiro asks Keith and I. Did Allura not tell them?  
“Guys calm down. You’re making Lance freak out.” Keith tells them all.  
“Yeah Lance is fine. Otherwise they’d be in the hotel room.” Pidge says and shakes her head. They then all back away.   
“Well ok. Let’s go get on then.” Shiro says and leads the way. We form our own little line. It goes Shiro,Allura,Hunk,Pidge,me, and then Keith. We walk through all the extra lines they have out for crowds and get to the front. There are about 30 other people ahead of us so it will be about five minutes I’m guessing.   
“It’s nice not having to protect the universe for once.” Keith says behind me and everyone looks at him. He just shrugs. I wish it was that easy for me to do something like that. To be cool and not caring.   
“It is. That’s why we are having this Vacation.” Allura agrees with Keith’s comment.  
“Well everyone has been working hard and has earned a little break.” Shiro adds on making us feel like we’ve done so much but I’ve done so little. They all have done so much more. I shake my head. No more negativity. Keith said that this was going to be an amazing trip so no more negativity. I put my hand behind my back and Keith puts his hand in mine. I squeeze it lightly and he squeezes it back. We all then go up to the car numbers. Shiro, Allura, and Hunk are 1 2 and 3. Then it’s Pidge, Me, and Keith. So we are 4 5 and 6. We enter a Purple car and buckle up. I relace my fingers in Keith’s. He looks down then looks at me with wide eyes. I just shrug. Pidge then looks at me.  
“Soooo. How have you been Lance?” Pidge asks me as they pull us up to check our seatbelts.  
“Good. Well better than I was two hours ago.” I respond fixing my answer. They check row ones belts then our belts.   
“That’s good to know. I hope you know we love you Lance, like a brother. Don’t be scared to tell us anything.” Pidge responds as the car pulls out. She then looks over to Keith and sees our hands. She then pulls back.  
“I already knew you two were like that.” We wait for a different car to go.  
“Wha-What?” I respond shocked.  
“Anyone with a brain can see how happy you two have been lately and how upset you’d get when one of you got hurt.” She chuckles and looks ahead and the car pulls out. We then are off and I’m going to come out to the team. I look over at Keith. As long as I have him I can be ok.


	9. Fairs wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Allura is a great character but I could see her being the one to do what she will be doing in the next chapters/story telling.   
> Lance and Keith have down time and use it only for, needs. They confess about their relationship to the rest of the group as the go to see world of color at the fairs wheel.

We got off the ride and did all of cars land putting us at 4pm. Since it’s 4 and it’s about 90 degrees out we decide to go to Grizzly River Run. We get in line and are at the front in about 20 minutes. As we’ve said it’s been dead at the park. We get on a raft and sit down on seats. There is nothing to hold us in but we grip on to a wheel thing in front of us. The ride operators allow only our group on, leaving two open spaces. Shiro is next to pidge with a space between Allura and Hunk. Then it’s me and then Keith and then another open seat. The ride takes us up a lift hill and drops us and we have small rapids but the scariest part is when it takes you up and you have about a 20 foot drop. Everyone got drenched but it was so much fun. After we got off of the ride we grouped up and went to Monsters Inc. We did that ride and then we decided to head back to the hotel. Some of us go back out but some stay in.  
“I’m tired Keith.” I whine as I drag my feet up the stairs to our hotel room.  
“It’s only 4 Lance.” Keith disagrees with my sleepiness. I hate him but it’s why I love him too.  
“Ughhhhh.....” I whine. It feels like forever until we get to our room. Keith opens the door and holds it open for me. I take my jacket off and throw it on the ground. I then flop down face first on the bed. Today’s been an awesome day. I’m just so tired though.  
“Finally.” I let out relived to be on a bed. I want to stay here until 9 which is when we will leave to see the show.  
“Lance. How did you enjoy the day?” Keith asks me as if it’s normal small talk. I then sit up.I set my elbows on the bed and have one leg bent up. I then look at him.  
“It was good once you came for me and stayed.” I say as I watch him come over to me. He then crawls onto the bed, in between my legs. Damn, aren’t we like the horny teenagers that never fucking grew up.  
“That’s good to hear. I’m happy you enjoyed it.” He says and kisses my neck.  
“Mmm. So I was thinking about something’s.” I say as he bites my neck lightly.  
“Like what.” He says as he moves his lips to my ear. Damn he knows me well.  
“Well first, I’d like to come out to the team as bi and being with you.” I say as he bites my ear. Mmm.  
“Ok. It’s fine with me. They all know I’m gay and I never gave a fuck so go ahead. Anyways, next?” Keith asks me as he moves his lips back to my neck.  
“I-I want to know if we can officially be...” I moan and take a deep breath. “...If we can officially be Boyfriend and boyfriend, but not saying it like that just like we are dating.” I ask him and he just shrugs.  
“Ok and lastly, I think we should limit sex to once every week.” I respond and he pulls back. He thinks about this.  
“No. Once every three days.” He responds trying to bring me down.  
“No once a week.” I argue back.  
“I know you won’t hold me to that. I make you beg for me all the time. Even in your dreams I can make you call my name out.” He says and pushes me down on the bed. He then puts his lips to my ear.  
“Or you can call my daddy.” Keith says with lust in his eyes. Damn his kink is hot.  
“Ok. Daddy.” I whisper back. He then kisses me and I kiss him back. His lips always taste better than I remember. Every time we stop I forget how much fun I had until the next time we fuck. I open my mouth for his tongue. I want all of him and I want him until we have to leave. I want to break the bed and trash the place. I want everything. We pull apart to catch air. We can see our breath in the air. He already took his jacket off and I took his shirt off. He then took mine off. We took off our pants, anxious to fuck. I then looked up at Keith.  
“Fuck me daddy. Own me like I’m your own little toy.” I whispered to him and that made him do it to me. Everything I ever wanted.

“Damn it Keith. How can you go that long? It’s been fucking three hours!” I bark at Keith who is laying beside me. His breathing is heavy and so is mine.  
“I just can lance, I just can.” Keith says turning to look at me.  
“We’d better hop in the shower.” I say and get up as I wobble over to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and get in. Keith then soon follows. We wash up in the shower... and have a little more sex.  
Once we finish up we get out. I then go over and get dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans with my Mickey ears on my head. I then go over to Keith.  
He looks over at me, “Jeeze Lance. You look like a chick with those.” He then bites his lip. He then looks down at my legs which are shaking.  
“I think you fucked my lower half up. I guess you’ll just have to push me in a car cart.” I say as Keith gets a bottle of ibuprofen.  
He hands me three pills, “or you can take this.”  
I take it from his hand and swallow each pill dry, one by one. I sigh.  
“Fine I’ll carry you since you’re at least light.” Keith says, caving in.  
“You sure I’m light?” I ask him as he puts on his Mickey ears.  
“It isn’t that far. Anyways we need to go and meet everyone at the fairs wheel.” Keith says as he grabs his stuff and I grab mine.  
He then walks over to me and picks me up from off of the bed. As he walks us over to the door I look at him.  
“I should have worn a skirt, shouldn’t I have?” I ask as I kiss him.  
He pulls away and sets me down. He shakes his head as he opens the door. I walk out with him following. He then locks the door and picks me up again. I lay my head against his chest and listen to his heart. I wrap my arms around his neck and cuddle up more. I feel like I’m three with ma and pa. Ma and pa. They are going to hate meeting him aren’t they? I pushed the thought away. Not going to think about that. Someone then hits me and I fall to the ground.  
“Faggots.” Someone says as I open my eyes and bite my lip to stop from crying out in pain. I look over to see Keith going after the guys who just did that.  
Keith grabs one of their shirts.  
“What gives you the right to call someone a faggot? I mean are you two faggots because you’re are walking together? I was carrying him because he broke his leg.” Keith says pulling harder on the mans caller.  
“Fuck you bitch.” The guy pulls his fist back. I jump up and run in front of him. I block the punch and stop them from fighting.  
“Let’s all just go our separate ways okay. Okay.” I say as I grab Keith to pull him away. We start to walk and my legs give way in the elevator.  
“Come on Lance I’ll carry you. You shouldn’t have done that.” Keith says picking me up again.  
“I had to. I couldn’t let them hurt my boyfriend.” I say as I cuddle into him like I was.  
“Sorry that I dropped you.” Keith says as he walks out the elevator and out of the hotel.  
“It’s not your fault.” I say as we go through security. We then enter the park and go past grizzly peak, Ariel’s ride, the carousel, incredicoaster, and stop at the fairs wheel. We sit down near the entrance as we wait for everyone. I just keep holding Keith’s hand. Would pa be okay with this? Would any of them be okay with this? Allura is a bitch and wouldn’t ever want me. Keith though, he chose me first.  
“Hey you two!” Pidge says jerking us apart and looking up at her. “It’s fine go back to holding hands you two.”  
“We weren’t holding hands.” Keith denies and I look at him.  
I whisper in his ear, “Why are you denning it. May as well admit or wait for the fairs wheel?” I ask as he looks at me and he mouths wait. I nod.  
“Yeah we weren’t. I needed help getting a splinter out so Keith helped me.” I say smiling. “Feels all better now.”  
I give pidge a thumbs up as everyone else shows up.  
“So who’s ready for the show and Ferris wheel? “ Shiro asks as everyone stands up. It’s 8:50 and the show starts at 9:00. Everyone nods as Keith and I stand up. I use him as support as we get in line to get on which we just walk right on up. But I stop everyone.  
“Okay before we get on I want to confess something before everyone finds out weirdly and stuff. Keith and I are....” I trail off and look at the team, then at him.  
“Lance and I are together.” Everyone gets a shocked face as they hear Keith say that. Please don’t hate me. It’s better to do it now when I confidence or I may never do it. I grab Keith’s hand and hold it, slowly moving behind him as the looked at us shocked.  
“I already knew. It explains all the moaning over there.” Pidge shrugs as I turn red realizing she meant she heard us moaning in my room.  
“Is it okay that we’re together?” I ask them hiding behind Keith.  
“It’s fine.” Everyone says but Allura. Keith looks over at her.  
“Lance, if you were gay why did you keep trying to get me to date you and what about all of those other girls?” She looks at me as her face starts to harden. She then steps forward and grabs me from behind Keith. I stumble a bit as if I’m about to fall. I then resteady myself.  
“Were you just messing with my head?” She asks as she grabs me a bit harder. I don’t wince.  
I look at her as I respond, “I’m not gay, I’m Bi and I always liked you but once I knew you didn’t want me I looked to new options. Keith was the one and I realized it because he always helped me when you couldn’t even do that.” I pull away from her and go back to Keith. Everyone reproaches Keith and I except Allura. They all hug us.  
“Oh and Keith I always knew lance liked you. He told me when he almost died.” Shiro says as everyone pulls away from us. Shiro would be a great brother in-law. Everyone laughs as we all stand waiting for the next gondola. When the fairs wheel stops it lets us get on. We get on one of the stationary ones so we can watch world of color well. I sit across from the door on the right with lance next to me. Hunk is then next to Keith. Then across is pidge, Allura, and Shiro. We start to go up and up and we go around once, stopping at the top. We have a perfect view of the world of color as it starts. I lace my hand into Keith’s and look at him. He looks down at me with a soft smile. Allura then looks at us and gives me a dirty look. I pull away from Keith as she turns back to look at world of color. Keith then grabs my hand.  
He leans over and whispers, “Lance, she will come around. She just probably doesn’t understand bi and gay as an altean.”  
He then kisses my forehead as I lean on his shoulder as we watch world of color.


	10. I’m Messed Up, Aren’t I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side note: sorry it’s taken this long for an update. I got really busy and haven’t had the motivation to write. Also there is a smut scene in this section and maybe more further along. Anyways here you go.  
> Summary: lance just can’t seem to be okay even here. With his past, his dreams, and insecurities, it piles up against him. So what happens when he hurts someone he loves?

We all walk back to the hotel together as California adventure closes. It’s been a lot of fun and tomorrow will be Disneyland. We then split up in the lobby and go our separate ways. Once we are in our room we get into our pajamas. We then get in one bed since the others know about us being together. I cuddle up under him as he holds me. He kisses my forehead as he turns the light off.  
“Goodnight Lance.”   
“Goodnight.” I yawn and drift off into sleep.

“Keith?” I ask into the darkness.  
“Lance?” Keith calls back and I follow his voice.   
“Lance?” He says sounding closer.   
I then see him and run to him. He looks good. Nothing bad happened to him. I embrace him. He embraces me. I look up at him and kiss him.   
“Its okay Lance. I’m right here.” Keith says as he rubs my back. He then moves his hand to my ass. He then squeezes it. I look at him and I see the lust in his eyes. He moves the hand on my ass to my hip. He then rubs my member through my pants.  
“Mmm. K-Keith.” I start to moan as he rubs harder. Then he picks up speed.  
“Ke-Keith!” I say as I push my head into his chest. I then bite his shoulder. After I do I look up at, Allura. Allura? I pull back. What the fuck. She has a smirk on her face as she licks her lips. I stumble backwards and fall onto the ground. Then I feel woozy like I drank a whole bottle of wine. I’m then on a bed and Allura is there. What the hell is going on. Allura then is on top of me. She looks drunk as fuck.   
“Come on Lance. You can do this.” She says as she rubs my chest  
I grab her hands, “Allura no!”   
I pull away and try to leave but she grabs me.   
“No!” I bark as she starts shaking me.

(Smut warning)  
I open my eyes and see Keith.   
“You good Bud?” He says as I slowly sit up. That’s when I feel it between my legs. Damn it.   
“You were moaning my name earlier and then start doing some... weird stuff.” Keith says looking as my eyes get huge. Then my member starts throbbing. I look down at the blanket.   
“What happened to you?” Keith asks as I fiddle with the sheet.   
What am I supposed to say? Allura tried to fuck me and made me turned on? I shake me head. I look to Keith as I get on my knees. I then push him down as I crawl onto his lap.  
“Oh so that’s what happened. Is it hurting lance?” Keith asks as I slowly nod.   
I bite my lip as he says, “I can help you.” He says as he sits all the way up. He then kisses me on my lips. He rubs my dick through my shorts and boxers.   
“You like that?” Keith asks as I throw my head back and moan. Keith then pushes me onto my back. He pulls my pants down and unbuttons my boxers.   
“Jeeze Lance. Was this because of me in your dream?” Keith asks with a growing smirk. I nod just so I can lie.  
“Come on baby make some noice. It’s not like we are at the Castel.” Keith says as he starts to rub. He then puts his mouth down. My back arches slowly but surely. I start to rotate my hips, wanting more. That’s when I sit up and push Keith down onto the bed. I pull his clothes off so he’s naked like me.   
“What’s with the sudden change of mood lance?” Keith asks as I poison Keith with his back up and stomach on the bed. I then position myself. I slam in and Keith releases a breathy moan. I start to go faster and harder, needing more. I sip my fingers into his mouth which he starts to suck. My other hand stays on his hip. For some reason I can’t hit my top.   
“L-Lance. I-I need to cu-cum.” Keith says as he grips the bed harder. I pull out and turn him over since my hand was covering his member to stop him from coming.   
“Not until I cum. You will only cum with me.” I bark at him as I position my self again. I then slam in with one hand on his member and the other next to his head. I keep going as Keith’s face starts to turn red.   
“L-Lance I re-really need to cu-cum!” Keith barks as a tear falls out of his eye. I keep going and Keith starts to bite my shoulder to keep himself from cuming. I just can’t reach my peak for some reason. I release my hand from his dick and get really close to his chest and start slamming into him harder.   
“Ahhh!” Keith moans and cry’s at the same time as he cums.  
“Fu-Fuck.” I bark as I try to go even harder.   
I just pull out instead of keep on going. I look at Keith and his face is red and full of tears. I shake my head.   
“I’m not done.” I growl.   
I then get on my knees as he sits up. I put my dick into his mouth and start going. I see his tears. Come one just cu....  
“Ahh.” I moan out as I finally release into Keith’s mouth. As I pull out I see my cum leak out of Keith’s mouth. His eyes are red from crying. I grab him and kiss his lips. I pull back.  
“I’m sorry.” I whisper. He whimpers. “I shouldn’t have pushed you.”   
“Why. Why did you do that?” He asks me as he puts his head on my shoulder. I feel his tears soak through my shirt.   
“I-I’m sorry. I-I have to go.” I say and pull away. I don’t even bother changing. I slip on some flip flops and leave the room. I forgot that I was at the Disneyland hotel. I start to walk away. I then hear Keith calling my name. I just need some alone time. I run to the stairs and go up them. I go to the top. I then go out onto the balcony. He won’t find me. I feel the tears starting to roll. Its so early in the night that the sun isn’t even up. The parks lights are off and the hotel is quiet. I go up to the railings and lean on it. My hands grip the edge tightly. I must be way too fucked up if Disneyland can’t even help my mind. I punch the railing and yell. I then slide down the railing and pull my legs up. I slip into my memory. 

“Lance? Dinners ready. Lance?” Veronica calls. I’m in the bathroom. My wrists are painted with a new coat of blood. Still I can’t feel a thing.  
“Lance are you in there?” She asks, knocking on the door.  
“Yeah. I’ll be out in a minute.” I say pulling my hoodie over my head again. I don’t bother bandaging it. I’ll maybe do it later.   
“Hurry up. You’ve got one minute and you better be at the table.”   
“Okay.” I respond as I hear her leave. I wipe up the bloody razor and put it up. I then leave the bathroom. I plaster on my smile as I enter the dining room.   
Dinner passes with all laughs and smiles. I then go to my room for bed. I share a bedroom with one of my brothers. I just go to sleep. It’ll be fine won’t it?  
Won’t it?

“Lance? Lance. Oh there you are.” I slowly open my eyes to see Keith. I’m cuddled up on the floor on the balcony. Keith runs to me. He then picks me up and holds me.   
“Oh baby. I’m so sorry.” He says as he holds me.   
I cuddle up into him realizing he has clothes and not pajamas on.   
“Carry me.” I ask him and he nods as he holds me and stands.   
He Carry’s me back to the hotel room. He then lays me on the bed. I sit up and crawl under the sheets. He then sits next to me above the sheets.  
“What was all of that about?” He asks me as he folds his hands.  
“I was just... really horny I guess. I’m sorry.” I say as I lay my arm on his waist.   
“Okay.” He says falling for my lie.   
“Can you sing. Something?” I ask him gently. He nods and starts to sing.  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.   
You make me happy, when skies are grey.  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don’t take, my sun, shine away.   
He sings it on repeat until I fall asleep.


End file.
